This invention relates to a gun for successively adhering pieces of adhesive-backed flat bands known generally as "fasteners".
Fasteners are used, for example, to secure decorative molding to automobile bodies. For example, fasteners are first adhered to the inner periphery of a window frame of an automobile, then window molding is fitted in and secured to the fasteners.
In the past, workers have had to peel off the fasteners one by one from a mother paper on which a large number of fasteners are provisionally adhered, provisionally apply the fasteners to the inner periphery of the window frame, then firmly adhere the fasteners thereto by the use of a hand roller. Namely, workers have had to engage in primitive, manual operations consuming considerable time and labor. Furthermore, the manual nature of the work results in non-uniform pressing force applied to the fasteners, resulting in non-uniform adherence of the fasteners to the inner periphery of the window frame, presenting an unsightly appearance.